A composition which comprises water-impregnated polyvinyl alcohol is generally used as a low temperature reserve material, because it is a gel having a suitable viscosity and fluidity and a low heat transfer rate. The composition, however, is difficult to treat due being characterized with adhesive properties. It also has poor shape retention and flows in the manner of a liquid.